Bris de vie
by Nawii
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Hermione s'était sacrifiée durant la Bataille de Poudlard? Comment Harry aurait-il réagi face à la mort de celle qu'il aimait comme un membre de sa famille? Comment les héros auraient-ils tous pus vivre?
1. Chapter 1

Fraternité

Salut! Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, et je poste aujourd'hui toute ma première histoire, avec plusieurs chapitres.

Résumé: Hermione est décédée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Voici un aperçu de notre vie Trio d'or après ce drame.

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste à JK Rowling.

On se retrouve en bas, bizz et à toutes!

Pengen

* * *

CHAPITRE I:

-Hermione, mon amie, ma sœur. Tu nous as été arrachée d'une manière cruelle. Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer entre Nagini et moi, lors de la Bataille Finale. Tu as reçu une morsure de ce serpent. J'aime penser que tu n'as rien sentie, et que tu t'es éteinte doucement. Et maintenant, tu es là, devant moi, souriante, présente mais si loin de moi. Tu souhaitais me protéger, et ce dernier acte t'a rendu heureuse. Enfin je crois. Mais tu ne serais pas sacrifié si tu le souhaitais pas, non? Hermione, mon amie, ma sœur, tu me manques. Tu me manques chaque jour qui passe. Hermione, toi, née-moldue, et si douée. Toi, la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir, Hermione. Hermione, toi qui refusais de nous donner tes devoirs, toi qui n'avais que des Optimals, toi qui étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. Hermione Jean Granger, mon amie, ma sœur, tu vas me manquer. Adieu Hermione. Je t'aime.

-Harry. Je te vois devant mon corps sans vie, pleurant et déclarant ton discours. Harry. Tu embrasse mon front dans le cercueil ouvert. Harry. Ne pleure pas. Tu es l'Élu. Je ne suis rien comparé à toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu devais combattre Voldemort. Harry. Ne regarde pas la blessure qui m'a condamnée. J'avais pris mes précautions. J'avais préparé mon testament depuis le début de nos aventures, l'étayant chaque année. Harry. Tu porte mon cercueil. Tu as des larmes plein les yeux. Tu pose mon corps dans le corbillard. Tu le regarde s'éloigner, alors tu es dans ta voiture. Harry. Ne m'en veux pas de protéger. Ton es comme mon frère. Mon petit frère. Harry. S'il-te-plait, embrasse mes parents pour moi, et dit que je l'aime et que je suis morte en ne regrettant rien. Harry. Promet-moi. Et souvient-toi à jamais de ta meilleure amie. S'il-te-plait, Harry, n'oublie jamais cette fille qui était la meilleure amie. Nous nous révérons dans un autre monde, Harry, mon ami, mon frère.

* * *

Merci de suivre cette histoire, et je poste la suite dès que possible! Et maintenant, je vous laisse méditer sur cette phrase hautement philosophique: _Review ou non_ _?_ _Telle est la question._

Ciao, et à la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Fraternité

salut! Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, et moi revoici avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fic! Dans le premier chapitre, j'avait noté:

"Je ne posterais le chapitre suivant qu'après avlir eu au moins 5 reviews **. "** Je me suis rendu compte que c'était une belle c * nnerie, et que j'aurais plutôt dû vous demander de laisser des avis, au lieu de faire un "chantage à la review", comme le disent si bien certains.

Sur ce, réponse aux commentaires anonymes et au chapitre!

EmmaA : Voici la suite! Merci!

Invité : Ah la la, c'est tellement facile de se cacher derrière un pseudonyme! De plus, quitte à critiquer, veille à faire correctement: écris de choses constructives, et qui donne envie de s'améliorer! Deuxième point: tu considères que cette fiction est "niaise, décousue et qu'elle ne donne pas envie de lire la suite" et bien, ok mais dans ce cas, ne viens pas pourrir mon mur à avis avec _ça_ ! De plus, je pense que tu a dit que le chantage à la review te donne encore moins envie de lire la suite. Soit. Mais tu as quand même laissé(e) une review, donc, tu souhaitait la suite. Sur ce, je suppose que tu ne liras pas ce message, donc je ne souhaite pas une bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE II:

-Hermione. Je t'entends encore me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens ta présence près de moi. Ron dit que je délire. Que tu es morte, que tu ne reviendras plus, que tu ne nous engueuleras plus. Ma petite sœur. Je sais que tu vas dire: tu es plus âgée ... Mais cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. Tu ne vieilliras pas, tu n'auras pas d'enfants, tu sera à jamais une adolescente de dix-huit ans. Tu me manques chaque jour qui passe. J'entends ton rire, m'a dit «je te manque plus qu'hier, et moins bien que demain. »Mais malgré tout cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler que d'être tu enfermée à six pieds sur terre. Hermione, ma sœur.

-Harry. Ne t'en fait pas. Tu ne deviens pas fou. Je reste près de toi. Je te surveille! Ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais que tu aimes Ginny. Ne doute pas. Fonce. Ne m'en veut pas. Je ne compte pas vivre ma vie par procuration. Je veux juste que tu ne te referme pas sur toi-même. Vis. Mais souvient-toi de ta Hermionette. Ron ne m'aimait pas comme toi tu m'aimes. Il vient de m'oublier, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et effectivement, tu es le plus jeune du Trio d'Or. Qui est désormais le Duo D'argent. Ne me fais pas croire que vous êtes aussi resplendissant et enjoués que quand j'étais encore en vie. Je le sais bien. Harry. Je suis bel et bien morte, mais je vis toujours. Dans ton cœur. Dans tes souvenirs. Parle aux étoiles. Demande-de mes nouvelles, lorsque tu sensas seul. Je t'aime Harry. Mon frère.

-Ron. Je sais que tu étais amoureux de moi. Malgré cela, tu m'as vite oublié. Tu t'es donné corps et âme dans le Quiddich, et tu as trouvé quelqu'un. Plutôt quelqu'une. Clélia. Une femme, sans intelligence mais avec un corps si développé. J'en fréquentais mieux de toi Ronald Weasley. Mais vous êtes heureux et c'est l'essentiel. Je ne vais pas cacher que j'ai essayé un pincement au cœur en voyant devant la féminité personnifiée. Quand j'ai assisté à ton mariage. Et non, je ne suis pas revenu sous forme de fantôme. J'ai continué. Je peux toujours parler. Mais Ron, tu as refait ta vie, je ne veux pas que des problèmes de mort viennent la gâcher. Tant que tu ne m'appelleras pas, je resteais loin de toi. Adieu Ron. Mon ami.

* * *

Merci de suivre cette histoire, et je poste la suite dès que possible! Et maintenant, je vous laisse méditer sur cette phrase hautement philosophique: _Review or not review? Telle est la question._

Ciao, et à la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Fraternité

Salut! Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, et voici le troisième chapitre! Je pense que cette histoire fera entre 4 et 6 chapitres, mais si je me laisse emporter, il y en aura sûrement plus. Au fait, j'avais oublié dans le dernier chapitre de remercier Snoopgol pour avoir mis ma fiction en favoris et reviewé, et Isabella-57 et EmmaA pour avoir reviewé

Résumé: Hermione est décédée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Voici un aperçu de notre vie Trio d'or après ce drame.

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste à JK Rowling.

On se retrouve en bas, bizz et à toutes!

Pengen

* * *

CHAPITRE III:

-Hermione. Nous sommes aux portes des années 2000. Tu aurais dû être là avec nous. Je n'ai pas fait mon deuil. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de toi comme mon amie morte. Je veux me rappeler de ma meilleure amie qui m'a protégé.

Flash Back :  
Harry, après s'être fait «tuer» par Voldemort, porté par Hagrid, et posé aux pieds du Seigneur Noir, faisait semblant d'être mort (cette phrase est particulièrement moche mais est écrite à 6:30 du matin, un dimanche. Je suis crevée vous voyez ?). Il entendait Voldemort lui péter les tympans avec son discours à deux noises. Comment ça il à essayé de s'enfuir ? C'est faux ! Il se promit de rétablir la vérité quand l'autre serait hors d'état de nuire.  
Mais, il entendit une phrase qui lui glaça le sang : Le dîner est servi, Nagini.  
Comme il n'était pas suicidaire, il décida que la plaisanterie avait assez durée, et se leva. Voldemort failli faire un infarctus, Hagrid pensa très sérieusement à déboucher du champagne, Harry à ne pas se faire tuer.  
Il trébucha en évitant les coups de dents du serpent, et se retrouva à terre, face au serpent qui devait bien faire la taille d'un troll des montagnes, et avoir autant de muscles. En résumé, il avait très légèrement peur. Mais là, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, une forme se jeta aux pieds du serpent(… Un serpent n'a pas de pieds mais c'est l'expression qui veut ça). Nagini se désintéressa d'Harry et se concentra sur sa nouvelle proie.

À cet instant, Harry reconnu Hermione. Mais il avait perdu sa baguette, et il était comme pétrifié. Faux. Il était pétrifié. Hermione lui avait lancé le Maléfice du Saucisson. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide. Elle envoya un crochet du droit (ce sont décidément ses préférés) au serpent.  
Le serpent se jeta sur elle, et elle esquiva une première morsure. Elle hurla à Harry:  
-Mais BOUGE, Harry! Va tuer Voldemort!  
Elle libéra l'Élu du maléfice, et il se barra à toutes jambes.  
Hermione attendit qu'Harry soit hors de danger, puis se plaça en face du serpent et murmura:  
-À nous-deux, mon mignon.

* * *

Merci de suivre cette histoire, et je poste la suite dès que possible! Et maintenant, je vous laisse méditer sur cette phrase hautement philosophique: _Critique ou non_ _?_ _Telle est la question._

Ciao, et à la prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4

Fraternité

Salut! Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, et voilà le quatrième chapitre!

Résumé: Hermione meurt lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Voici un aperçu de la vie de notre Trio d'or après ce drame.

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JK Rowling.

On se retrouve en bas, bizz et à toutes!

Anciennement Pengen, désormais Nawii

* * *

CHAPITRE IV:

-Hermione. Tu sais, Ginny est enceinte. J'aurais voulu que tu sois la marraine.  
Mais c'est Clélia qui va récupérer ce poste. Tu sais, je m'entends bien avec elle. Mais jamais elle ne remplacera. Je te le promet.

-Harry, Harry, Harry. Il faut que tu refasse ta vie. Il faut que tu m'oublie. Il le faut, Harry.

-Granger. Tu m'énerve. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Et pourtant, tu es morte. Et je suis marié. Moi, Drago Malefoy, viens de me rendre compte une Sang-de-Bourbe me manque. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Enfin, bref. Tu me manques. Ne plus moi disputer avec toi, ne plus voir les dents de castor me manque.

-Malefoy. Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu t'attends à ce que je vienne te voir que tu me manques. Tu es un vrai Sang-Pur. Je me serais bien passé du compliment sur mes dents. Et sache que depuis la 4ème année, j'ai des dents d'une longueur décente.

-Hermione. Ginny à fait une fausse couche. Elle l'a très mal vécue. Elle se réfugie dans l'alcool. Et moi ... Je crois que tu veillais sur notre enfant, Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance. Je t'en veux énormément Hermione. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en veux. Ron pense que c'est à cause de Bellatrix, et de son combat avec elle, si Ginny à perdu son enfant. Clélia, elle, est indifférente devant sa douleur. Mais Hermione, si tu étais vraiment mon amie, tu l'aurais sauvée. Je ne sais pas commenter, mais tu aurais veillée sur le bébé. Je te déteste.

-Harry, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Je ne peux rien contre le cycle naturel de la vie. Cesse de moi détester. S'il-te-plait.  
Mais je te laisse tranquille tranquille désormais. Comme je l'ai fait avec Ron.  
Rappelle-moi quand tu auras envie.  
Tendrement,  
Hermione.

* * *

Merci de suivre cette histoire, et je poste la suite dès que possible! Et maintenant, je vous laisse méditer sur cette phrase hautement philosophique: _Critique ou non_ _?_ _Telle est la question._

Ciao, et à la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey! Vous allez bien?  
Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui est le dernier. Il est plus long que les précédents, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécirez.

Chapitre 5:

-Hermione. C'est Ron. Je dois te parler. Depuis quelques temps, Harry frappe Ginny. Elle ne dit rien. Harry est en colère contre nous. Nous n'avons pourtant rien fait. Nous étions inséparable, mais notre groupe se délite petit à petit. D'abord toi, Neville et Luna qui ont quittés l'Angleterre, Ginny qui boit et Harry qui la frappe.  
S'il-te-plait, aide-nous.

-Granger. Je te déteste. Tu hantes mon esprit. Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un plus que toi. Ma femme est même jalouse de toi, quand avec elle je gémis ton prénom. Je repense à nos disputes à Poudlard. Tu étais si belle. C'est pour cela que je te déteste. En me forçant à te désirer, tu m'as fait t'aimer.

-Pourquoi, Malefoy, pourquoi?  
Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant, quand tout est impossible?  
S'il-te-plait, trouve-toi une gentille Sang-Pur qui acceptera de pondre des gosses à profusion. Je suppose que tu sent mon agacement face à ce que tu me dit, n'est-ce pas?  
Malheureusement, tu m'as fait trop de mal pour que je te réponde gentiment. Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de te demander de me rejoindre. Donc, Malefoy, vis ta vie.

-Ronald. Je ne peut rien pour Ginny. Si elle ne souhaite pas partir de chez elle, si elle souhaite être battue, alors tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu ne peut appeler à l'aide les Aurors Moldus, car elle cachera ses blessures avec un sortilège de dissimulation.

-Hermione? Est-ce que tu est un fantôme? Comment puis-je t'entendre? Hermione? Tu es là? Réponds Hermione!

-Ron, si tu continues à monopoliser la parole dans ton esprit, je ne pourrais jamais te parler!

-Oh. Pardon Mione.

Gazette de Sorcier, 3 avril 2001:  
C'est un bien triste jour pour la communauté sorcière: plusieurs des acteurs de la guerre sont décédés.  
• Madame Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter est décédé suite aux blessures infligées par son mari, Monsieur Harry James Potter.  
• Monsieur Harry James Potter a été retrouvé mort près de sa femme. Les causes de sa mort sont troubles, mais on peut supposer un suicide après le crime commit. "Ensemble, dans la vie et la mort", voilà ce qui résume ce couple.  
• Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy est décédé cette nuit. Il a laissé une lettre expliquant son suicide, exécuté de manière moldue. Mr Malefoy à été retrouvé pendu chez lui, les veines coupées. Les causes du décès ne sont pas clairs.  
• Madame Luna Londubat à été blessée lors d'une de ses explorations pour trouver des bêtes fantastiques. Elle est actuellement entre la vie et la mort.

Les amis des suscités ont tenus à s'exprimer à leur sujet:  
• Monsieur Blaise Zabini : Je ne comprends pas Drago. Pourtant, je suis son meilleur ami. N'essayez pas de trouver des explications, il ne vous laissera que découvrir cette lettre. Mais j'ai quand même une idée de ce qui aurait pu le pousser à attenter à sa vie.  
• Miss Pansy Parkinson: St Potter! Il est tellement persuadé d'être au dessus des lois qu'il a tué Ginny! Sa propre femme! Et le pire, c'est que nous l'avons consolé lors de la mort de Granger! (Suite en page quatre)  
• Monsieur Ronald Billius Weasley: Cette ordure s'en est pris à ma petite soeur! Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien? Vous venez m'interroger pour cette rubrique, alors que je venais de perdre ma soeur et mon ancien meilleur ami! Sortez de chez moi, vous et votre journal de pacotille! Je n'ai rien à ajouter sur Malefoy!  
• Monsieur Neville Londubat: pauvre Luna... Si jamais tu lis ces mots, ma chérie, sache que je t'aime et qu'il faut que tu survive. Tu entends, Luna? Tu n'a pas survécu au Ministère et la Bataille de Poudlard pour mourir à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu!  
• Madame Fleur Delacour Weasley: Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Ginny, mais jamais au point de vouloir sa mort! Je vous interdis de me dire cela! Harry l'a tué! Pas moi! Pauvre Ginny, ce monstre d'Harry est...est...un monstre, justement! Il ne mérite pas d'avoir sa place dans ce journal!  
• Miss Clélia Caroline Winstown: Pauvre Ginny! Oh, comme je l'appréciais! Nous étions si proches! J'étais même la marraine de leur futur bébé, et je l'aurais été même si cette Hermione dont elle parle tout le temps était encore en vie! À cet instant, pénétra dans le salon, où nous procédions à l'interview. Il crie vertement sur Miss Winstown, lui disant que Miss Granger aurait été la marraine, que Ginny souhaitait même que se soit Madame Fleur Weasley qui récupère ce poste, mais que Monsieur Potter, par égards pour lui [ ], offrit ce rôle à Miss Winstown.

Notre rubrique nécrologique de la journée est terminée, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, à demain!  
John Smath,  
Reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Hermione sourit. Elle se sentait libre. Ces amis étaient avec elle, et plus que tout, il était avec lui. Cette personne dont elle avait rêvé toute sa scolarité. Malefoy. Il était venu pour elle. Et elle l'aimait.  
La Hermione que nous connaissions n'était plus. Elle était désormais une femme forte, et elle n'était plus seule. Harry avait retrouvé Ginny, et ils avaient retrouvés leur enfant.  
Drago avait retrouvé Hermione, et ils avaient retrouvés leurs chamailleries d'antan.  
Hermione avait retrouvé Harry, et ils avaient retrouvés leur complicité perdue.  
Ginny avait repris goût à la vie, enfin...  
Pour ces personnes, obligées à tuer dès leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient trouvés leur Paradie. Plus de Guerre, plus de tension. Juste une amitié solide. Et pmis si affinités.

Hermione expira. C'était le grand jour. Ron les avait rejoins. Oh, il était mort de façon naturelle, ce qui lui donnait automatiquement le surnom affectueux de Pépé. Il avait retrouvé tous ses amis, et même plus, car il rencontra également, un jour, la tante Muriel.  
Le trio, devenu groupe, avec l'apparition de Luna quelques années auparavant et Neville à l'instant, pouvait continuer.  
Enfin. Il furent engloutis dans une lumière aveuglante. Plus personne n'eut jamais de nouvelles d'eux. Mais pour l'équilibre de la vie et la mort, tout allais bien.  
Ils étaient heureux.

Et voila, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère que vous avez apprécier la lire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très joyeuse.  
Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir suivi cette histoire. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction, j'espère m'améliorer. En attendant une prochaine histoire, salutations distinguées!  
Nawii


End file.
